<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: Wanting to ask by keyflight790</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618865">Podfic: Wanting to ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790'>keyflight790</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets jealous, but it is Draco who has to do something about it.</p><p>Podficced for the 2020 Harry/Draco Owlpost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: Wanting to ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts">smirkingcat</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865111">Wanting to ask</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat">smirkingcat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SMIRKINGCAT, I was over the moon to get you as a giftee! Your podfics are some of my favourite, and you're the most supportive cat. Thank you for always being so nice to me, and sharing your beautiful voice and words with the fandom. I hope you enjoy this, and happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podfic for: Smirking Cat | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lb-k6wMC3JVx_xb67rOpjpmT9It89-Yj/view?usp=sharing">MP3 Download on Google Drive</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lb-k6wMC3JVx_xb67rOpjpmT9It89-Yj/view?usp=sharing">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>